


Screamer

by birene (zeroambi)



Category: Dead Zone
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-04
Updated: 2006-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroambi/pseuds/birene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Something that occurred to me while <strike>masturbating over fictional characters</strike> counting sheep.</p></blockquote>





	Screamer

Johnny Smith had never been exactly a screamer in bed.  
Groaning, moaning, panting, the occasional not so manly whimper, sure.

But making love with Walt was different.  
Everything was just so intense.

When Walt was straddling him, holding him down with all of his strength,  
and getting that irresistible double-expression of lust and determination on his face,

when he was devouring his cock with his otherwise sparsely used mouth,  
or nailing him to the next wall, bed, or other furniture unfortunate enough to get in the way,  
the urge to make his satisfaction evident through some major noises of pleasure  
was almost unbearable for Johnny.

Johnny Smith had never been exactly a screamer in bed.  
But with Walt Bannerman he might have to become one.

**Author's Note:**

> Something that occurred to me while ~~masturbating over fictional characters~~ counting sheep.


End file.
